


No Comparison

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [115]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Things get a bit overwhelming.





	No Comparison

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 533: Compare.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

No Comparison

~

Harry’s laugh was dark. “I’m trying…dunno know…how long…I can…last.” 

Turning his head, Draco brushed his mouth along Harry’s jaw. “We’re not…competing.” 

Harry rotated his hips, gasping as Draco’s inner muscles clenched around his cock. “You’re…the one who…claimed…we’re always…competing.” 

“Not any more.” Reaching back, Draco looped his arm around Harry’s neck, turning Harry’s face towards him. They kissed, mouths devouring as Harry slowly pumped in and out of Draco.

Tearing his lips from Draco’s to draw a shaky breath, Harry whispered, “God…I’ve never—”

Draco moaned. “I know, baby. This…can’t compare.”

~

Despite his best efforts, Harry felt his orgasm approaching. “I’m coming…I—”

Bending forward, Draco resumed his position on his hands and knees. “Do it! Fuck me!” 

Harry thrust forward, sliding deep, and as pleasure shot through him, all restraints broke, his animal brain taking over. Growling, he shoved himself as hard and deep as he could into Draco, his entire world narrowing down to raw, basic need.

When he came, it was almost a surprise. Pleasure so acute it almost compared to pain flowed over him and he convulsed, his body shuddering as his cock spurted repeatedly inside Draco. 

~


End file.
